Defiance
Little is known about the group calling themselves "Defiance". They appear to be a loosely organized rebellion of metahumans who refuse to register with the ULH because they fear they will never again escape the government's watchful eyes. Besides avoiding both service and incarceration, however, their purpose is unclear. Although they are still considered a minor uprising, intelligence indicates that their strength is growing in numbers. Recently, they have begun to successfully disrupt a number of top-secret government operations. The World Alliance has ordered the ULH to investigate and arreste those involved. __TOC__ 'Defiance' Stats are related (Focus/Strength/Health) 'Banzai (35/1/5)' - Kamikaze With three black belts, Banzai knows how to avoid getting hit in a fight. He learned this skill because anytime he loses consciousness, he emits a harmful shockwave that damages those nearby. Of course, this 'gift' has its advantages--ask the last guy who clocked him. But it also has its drawbacks, like having to sleep in a blast containment chamber. 'Binary (40/2/6)' - Recalibrate Binary is a Technopath--her abilities allow her to understand the complex languages of machines. Furthermore, her highly advanced Technosuit serves as an all-purpose intricate weapon. As a child of two powerful individuals: Dr. Keplar & Aura Flux, it was no surprise that Binary displays great intelligence and power. However, her rebelliousness and her allegiance to Defiance has made her a questionable ally to the ULH. Binary.PNG|Binary Banzai.PNG|Banzai Jammer.PNG|Jammer Quake.PNG|Quake Spike.PNG|Spike Stretch.PNG|Stretch VidRosa.PNG|Vid Rosa Vortex.PNG|Vortex 'Jammer (35/1/5)' - Elusive Like her best friend Binary, Jammer grew up in a "Super" household. Sadly, her parents were killed by Hau Yu when she was only 12. The tragic incident caused her to feel angry at the world, and she often found herself in minor trouble with the law. A natural rebel, she has found a new family with Defiance. Jammer has extraordinary reflexes, agility, and balance. Her friend Binary helped her create flight boots and a personal shielding device to augment her combat abilities. 'Quake (65/3/10)' - Aftershock As his high school's star wrestler and prom king, Jonas Kowalski seemed to have it all. Things began to change, however, when he noticed his body hardening. One fateful day, during a champion match in front of packed stands, Jonas's opponent accidentally ripped the skin off his body, exposing the freakish horror beneath: Jonas was made of rock. Disqualified from sports and shunned by peers, Jonas joined Defiance to search for a new purpose in his life. 'Spike (25/1/5)' - Force Arrows Spike has a long criminal record: disorderly conduct, vandalism, trespassing. It is safe to say that he has always been an anarchist. While his refusal to enlist with the ULH came as no surprise, his ability to escape authorities did. Spike manifests energy 'spikes' from his hands, which he can use as a sword or shoot as an arrow. 'Stretch (40/1/7)' - Elastic Body Stretch grew up in Los Angeles, where he attended high school, played basketball, and hunt out with his girlfriend. His life dramatically changed the day he released his body could bend, stretch, and flatten. He agreed to enlist with ULH but did not show up for his appointment. He has been spotted in several acts of government sabotage. 'Vid Rosa (40/2/6) '- Entangled The daughter of a World Alliance ambassador who despises metahumans, Rosa Perez is an embarrassment to her family. Her father strongly believes the ULH should be disbanded, and that all super powered beings be neutralized. When her hair began to move and respond to her emotions, she was disowned. She has since joined Defiance. 'Vortex (40/1/5)' - Updraft Before he became a member of Defiance, Vortex was once a former test subject for a secret military project that was meant to make him the super soldier for air combat. After going through numerous injections and physical and mental tests, he was able to create tornado-like vortexes, and channel them through his arms and legs. Vortex's high-velocity movement allows himself to appear invisible to the human eye. Category:Allies Category:Cards